Mario/Hanyou's version
Super Mario 64 is, unsurprisingly, based on Mario's appearance in ''Super Mario 64. Sometimes referred to as "Cheap Mario", it's no surprise that this character has severely overpowered attacks with dubious invincibility frames that make it hit hard but hard to hit. Stealing all those Power Stars did Bowser no good, as this Mario uses the once final boss as an attack.'' ) |Image = File:SM64portrait.png |Creator = Hanyou |Downloadlink = MEGA High quality voicepack |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Mario is a six-buttoned character using , , , and for his normals while and are used for his Hypers. His attacks all come from Super Mario 64 and various other Nintendo 64 titles. Mario has a glitch where using his dive attack right after the tornado will make him stand in the air, which its A.I. pulls often and usually does not make an attempt to go back down, which can effectively end a match, or prevent the fight from ending. Super Mario 64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest beatable M.U.G.E.N characters of all time for many reasons. There are numerous flaws in his design, which range from minor details such as his relatively small size, making it harder to hit him, to major flaws, such as the ridiculous power behind his various attacks. Super Mario 64's projectiles are very potent and can easily lock an enemy into a blocking or hitstun position when spammed. It also possesses various helpers, which include the Piranha Plant, Penguin, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Banjo-Kazooie and Link; each of them cost very little to summon and deal potent amounts of damage. Even worse than this are his Hypers, which can do tons of damage. And to top things off, Captain Falcon is the only helper that goes away when hit by the opponent, while the others are immune to attacks. Two of his moves are very notable, which will be covered in the following paragraphs. Super Mario 64's first notorious move is his Mario Kart 64 Hyper, where it transforms into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself. It then proceeds to drive over his foe, with the rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 following him. Regardless if one of the racers is hit (Except Mario, it can't be hit once the Hyper is triggered.) or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and will crash into the ground. Yoshi's (The last racer) kart is unblockable and deals about an eighth to a third of a normal character's HP. Super Mario 64's second notorious move is his Caught by the Tail Hyper, where it spins Bowser around by the tail. The attack is unavoidable due to it taking up the entire screen in length and can shred half of any normal character's HP in one use. Worse yet, due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. Finally, the main reason why Super Mario 64 is considered to be a really cheap character is because of his A.I. The flawed coding allows him to spam every one of his attacks without delay or reliance on the power bar whatsoever. This allows him to summon a ton of assists that cover up the screen very quickly, drain the time counter (if not set to infinite) with his long Mario Kart technique, as well as stop matches with the aforementioned tornado Special glitch, kite his enemies infinitely with its overpowered projectiles, or just K.O. them outright with two Caught by the Tail executions. This makes it extremely hard to beat Super Mario 64, even with another cheap character, all because of the Caught by the Tail move. However, when used by a player, Super Mario 64 proves somewhat less cheap than his A.I. shows. He is rather small and slow (about the same speed as Kung Fu Man), and his basic attacks are almost the same as Kung Fu Man's, in terms of how long their animations are. His is only used for moves that involve Bowser, and for summoning helpers. His is also used for helpers, and two special power-ups, the Metal Mario and Fly, though the usefulness of the latter is rather questionable. This character is quite difficult to master, due to its huge amount of attacks and helpers to choose from, a lot of which its A.I. doesn't even use. It should also be noted that his attacks, Hypers and Specials are rather quick, so pulling off a good combo with this character is also difficult. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} |Requires 2000 Power Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Requires 2000 Power Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' |Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N_CHEAP_MARIO_MADNESS! Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters made by Hanyou Category:Characters made in 2005 }}